warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Darkflame
Darkflame 'is a large, black tom with white paws, flame-like,Revealed by the author dark, amber eyes and a thick tail. Information Affiliations '''Current: 'ShadowClan 'Past: 'LionClan (Modern) TigerClan (Modern) Age '''Age: Approx. 66.25 moons (5.5 years) as of The Great Battle Names Kit: 'Darkkit '''Apprentice: '''Darkpaw '''Warrior: '''Darkflame Family '''Father: 'Blackstar 'Mother: 'Darkflower 'Foster Mother: 'Tallpoppy 'Sister: 'Flowertail '''Half-Brothers: Rowanclaw, Cedarheart Mate: Pinenose (formerly) Kit: Weaselkit Book Appearances Living: ''Leopardstar's Mistake, ''Blackstar's Amends Creator Creator: 'Stealthfire star History In the Novellas Leopardstar's Mistake Although unnamed, Leopardstar thinks of Darkkit alongside Flowerkit as she tells Firestar that she has young kits and not everyone can go with them to find a new home. She believes they must stay behind and they will die. Blackstar's Amends As Blackfoot grieves over Darkflower’s body, he questions why she couldn’t stay behind and take care of their kits. Tallpoppy and Applefur carry Darkkit and Flowerkit back from RiverClan territory, although they are not named yet. They take them to the medicine den and Tallpoppy settles down with the two kits at her belly. Darkkit and Flowerkit stare around the medicine den, wide-eyed. Blackfoot notes they are only a quarter moon old and unnamed, now he has to name them alone. Darkkit nudges his sister before curling up again at Tallpoppy’s belly. Blackfoot tells his kits Darkflower cannot come back and Darkkit jumped out of his nest, eyes wide as he stares at the leader. He continues staring at his father as Blackfoot explains that Darkflower loves them very much and went out to fight for their Clan. Darkkit figures out that his mother is in StarClan and asks so. The question surprises Blackfoot but he then recalls how harsh life as a TigerClan cat was and Darkflower could not hide the death from her kits. Blackfoot admits she is, curling his tail around his kits and they scamper forward to his paws. Blackfoot explains she cannot come back, no matter how much they want her to but she is watching over now. Darkkit stares furiously, asking why she cannot come back. He wants her with them, he wants her milk, not Tallpoppy’s. The queen lifts the two kits back into her nest, promising to take care of them and telling Blackfoot to go take care of his Clan. The tom gives his kits’ a lick before leaving. Blackfoot leaves for his leader ceremony, the thought of his two grieving kits following him. As Nightstar gives Blackfoot the life of courage, Blackfoot feels himself go into battle and panics. He calms down when he sees his kits, rolling over each other with Dawncloud’s kits. He thinks that if ShadowClan goes into battle, it is for their kits and for their future. As Yellowfang tells Blackfoot about killing Brokenstar, the ShadowClan leader thinks if his own son and how he could never kill him, even if he turns out as bad as Brokenstar. As Hollyflower gives Blackfoot a life of proud and loyal leadership, he hears the Clan cheering ShadowClan and listens especially for his kits. Their eyes are warm and bright as they excitedly chant and Blackfoot notes they have been born to a great Clan. Hollyflower tells her son he has wonderful kits and asks him to take good care of them. Darkflower steps forward and Blackfoot asks about their kits and why she didn’t stay back with them. As Blackfoot receives Darkflower’s life of protection, he sees his own kits alongside the rest of ShadowClan. As the she-cat walks away, Blackfoot asks about naming their kits. Darkflower replies it is up to him. Stonefur tells the father she’ll always be with him and his kits. Back at camp, Blackstar’s two kits trail out of the medicine den and the leader thinks they will not be unnamed for long. Blackstar announces his ceremony and the Clan cheers his name, even the kits chanting as loud as their meows will go. The kits try to pounce on each others tails and Flowerkit catches Darkkit’s thick tail. The tom-kit grumbles that he let her but quickly looks up when Blackstar approaches. Flowerkit jumps around in circles and Darkkit swipes at her ear before turning back to his father. He asks if he saw Darkflower and if she told him about their names. Blackstar admits he cannot tell much about the ceremony but mentions Darkflower is watching over them, always. Darkkit looks around, as if trying to spot the dark face of his mother. Blackstar continues explaining the she-cat told him it is up to him about naming them. He announces he has decided names and hopes they like them. Darkkit narrows his eyes as he tries to guess what his name will be. He looks at his white paws, then looks at Blackstar with hope glittering in his eyes. Blackstar wonders if his son wants to be named Whitekit and eventually named Whitefoot, although Blackstar doesn’t want this. Blackstar performs a warrior-like ceremony, mentioning his courage and loyalty. He gives his the name of Darkkit and prays he carries Darkflower in his heart. He leans forward to touch Darkkit’s head and he licks his cheek. The kit repeats the name to himself and asks if his warrior name will be Darkflower. Blackstar reassures that it won’t be, explaining the first part of his name is after his mother but the second half of his name will be after himself. He licks the kit’s head and tells him to go tell Tallpoppy his name. Darkkit excitedly nods before chasing his sister, tumbling into her and announcing his new name to anyone within earshot. Russetfur tells Blackstar they are good names and they think so too. She tells him to not be embarrassed and they are his kits, he can treat them differently since he is their father as well as their leader. A quarter moon later, the kits have grown and Russetfur points out that they have moved into the nursery. As the deputy and leader talk, Blackstar glances at his kits and notes how much they’ve grown, especially Darkkit. He is already able to tackle Volekit who is the biggest of his litter. Darkkit jumps onto Volekit and both tom-kit’s roll into a playful tumble. Russetfur continues telling Blackstar that she’s made sure the nursery is safe and the kits are safe. Boulder talks to Blackstar, saying he only has ever been nice to the ones closest to him, including his kits. The leader goes hunting and catches a large frog. He thinks the kits will like it, especially Darkkit and Flowerkit as they’ll love a hunting lesson. During the hunt, Blackstar’s patrol meet Jaggedtooth and takes him back to camp. Dawncloud and Stumpytail round up the kits into the nursery and Darkkit glances at Blackstar before darting at him. Blackstar wants to tell him to stay back but Tallpoppy quickly grabs the tom-kit before taking him back to the nursery. Blackstar only starts with Jaggedtooth when he is certain the kits are safe. Afterwards, the kits tumble out of the nursery in curiosity but Tallpoppy takes them back in. Blackstar silently promises his kits Jaggedtooth will not hurt them. During a Gathering, after Tallstar announces about Gorsepaw and his mother wails, Blackstar feels sorrowful. He knows he’d shrivel and die on the inside if he ever lost Darkkit. After Blackstar’s announcement of the fallen and new warriors, ShadowClan suddenly seems surprised. The other leaders press Blackstar about it and the ShadowClan cat angrily tells the leaders to not ask about his kits again as they have been through enough with the death of their mother. Leopardstar saves Blackstar by announcing to everyone that kits are wonderful news and they are all sorry about the death of their mother. She asks what their names are and Blackstar explains they are Darkkit and Flowerkit, after Darkflower. The Clans start cheering the kits’ names, much to Blackstar’s discomfort. Russetfur talks to her leader afterwards, saying the other Clans will not try to hurt Darkkit or Flowerkit. Blackstar murmurs he knows so Russetfur replies to celebrate as he has kits and it’s great news. Blackstar is still uncomfortable, as Darkkit and Flowerkit are his treasures and he doesn’t want to share it with anyone. Back at camp, Jaggedtooth attacks his guard and goes to attack the nursery. Darkkit jumps out of the nursery and gives the biggest hiss he can as Flowerkit comes to his side. Jaggedtooth lunges at the kits so Blackstar attacks and the tom’s roll away from Flowerkit and Darkkit. Blackstar asks why and Jaggedtooth replies wants revenge on the leader so tried to kill his kits. He tries to attack Flowerkit and Darkkit again but Blackstar hits his head, knocking him out. Flowerkit and Tallpoppy are injured so is taken to the medicine den. Darkkit tries to follow them but Stumpytail stops him, saying he is to stay with Dawncloud. The tom-kit is carried into the nursery, his protests ignored. Blackstar is relieved his Clan is taking care of his kits. After dealing with Jaggedtooth, Blackstar goes to the medicine den and yells at Flowerkit. She protests that she was following Darkkit. He wanted to defend the nursery against Jaggedtooth and refused to listen to her. She was just making sure he was okay. After they calm down, Flowerkit asks if Darkkit will be in trouble and Blackstar replies he’ll talk to him. Flowerkit requests that Blackstar doesn’t "chew Darkkit’s ears too hard" and her father promises he won’t. Three days later, Darkkit is asking for Flowerkit to come back, complaining Dawncould’s kits don’t let him play with him anymore as they say he is too big and restless. Littlecloud replies he is too big and restless and will become just as big and strong as Blackstar. Darkkit continues complaining, pointing out how much time has passed and asks when she can come back. Littlecloud explains he’ll replace the dressing then she’ll go back, but he orders there to be no play-fights. Darkkit gives a leap of joy in response. Blackstar notes that Darkkit and Flowerkit had a hard start in life and is relieved they are moving on and thriving. He also notes he can see Darkflower’s spirit racing through them in leaps and bounds. Darkkit and Flowerkit bound out of the medicine den to Tallpoppy. Not long after, the two kits race to the elders’ den after Cinderkit, Volekit and Mosskit. Blackstar decides to hold Jaggedtooth’s and orders Russetfur to warn the queens and kits. Boulder leads the kits to the medicine den while telling a story about a fox. Blackstar only starts the trial when the kits are safe and mentions during the trial that he attacked two innocent kits. A day later, Runningnose enters the leader’s den, nearly tripping over Darkkit and Flowerkit who are chasing each other in circles. They have listened to Littlecloud about play-fighting so are only chasing each other and pouncing on leaves instead. Blackstar notes that he doesn’t want any more traumas for his kits. Blackstar asks his kits to get a frog from the fresh-kill pile since Tallpoppy might like one. Darkkit races after Flowerkit and beats her to the fresh-kill pile by a whisker. Runningnose mentions to Blackstar that he has a handful of kits and reminds him when Blackstar was a kit. Blackstar asks about if he is here to talk about his kits or something else. Later, Blackstar calls for a Clan meeting to perform Runningnose’s elder ceremony and Flowerkit and Darkkit scamper to the Clanrock, eyes shining with pride. Afterwards the kits recite the ceremony, with Darkkit acting as leader and Flowerkit acting as the retiring warrior. Darkkit addresses Flowerkit as Flowerclaw, asking if she wishes to give up her warrior name and join the elders. Flowerkit replies, calling Darkkit Darkstar. Blackstar is relieved she and her brother are safe and okay. A few moons pass and Darkkit and Flowerkit continue to grow and blossom with Darkkit already the size of an apprentice. Darkkit complains about not being an apprentice yet as he is bigger than Volekit, now Volepaw. He glances over his shoulder at Dawncloud’s kits, who are all now apprentices. Blackstar explains he is not six moons old but points out he can creep up to a leaf. He nudges a brown leaf and asks to see Darkkit’s stalking. The kit narrows his eyes and slowly creeps forward, still making some noise but not as much as his first lesson. Blackstar commends the stalk and says to keep practicing and he will be catching prey in no time. The leader leaves his kits to continue practicing and goes to talk to Russetfur. The deputy comments they are great kits and that Blackstar agrees that Darkkit has his mother’s ambition, but comments he and Flowerkit are too bored and fidgety. He hopes that they’ll have new denmates soon as Nightwing has moved into the nursery. Later, when Deerfoot saves Blackstar from Jaggedtooth, Deerfoot explains he did it because the Clan, and his kits need him. He says his kits need him to watch over them for the rest of their lives, and he can do it better down here than in StarClan. Deerfoot dies and Blackstar reports this to the Clan, mentioning his last words acknowledged that Darkkit and Flowerkit need him. The leader glances down at his kits, who are staring at him in awe. As he says goodbye to Deerfoot, Blackstar promises to love and take care of ShadowClan just as much as he does with his kits. He glances at his kits, who are still watching with awe. Many moons later during the Great Battle, Blackstar sees Darkkit, now Darkflame rush past his sister, now Flowertail. He is holding moss in his mouth and quickly gives it to another cat. Blackstar notes that Darkflame and Flowertail have grown stronger through their apprenticeship and have become great warriors. He thinks that life in the Clans is tough and is grateful that they made it through. Redwillow soon slashes at Darkflame’s face and Blackstar races to his son. Flowertail also rushes over, yowling her brother’s name and asking if he is alright. Darkflame coughs he is fine and urges he needs a minute, drawing in big breaths. Blackstar is relieved the warrior managed to lift up his paw and protect his face from a more serious injury. Flowertail calls her brother a stupid furball, reminding him Blackstar has the extra lives, not him. Blackstar informs his kits that he only has one life left now as he gazes at them. He thinks about how they were there throughout each life and each mistake, always there. Blackstar sees Redwillow hurt Shredtail and orders Flowertail to get Darkflame to safety and the she-cat drags her brother by his scruff. Trivia Interesting Facts *Darkflame is named both after Darkflower and his dark amber eyes that are like flames. *Darkflame was originally meant to show more ambitious and evil actions but eventually becomes a loyal ShadowClan warrior. *Darkflame's kit name was originally Whitekit and was eventually going to be named Whitefoot. Darkflame's wish for this name as a kit is a nod to this. *The author admits she favors Flowertail a little more than Darkflame and he didn't get as much credit as he should of. *Darkflame had a kit with Pinenose, but they died during the Great Battle. Due to this and Blackstar's death soon after, he stopped being mates with Pinenose and she moved on with Spikefur. Character Pixels Darkflame.kit.png|Kit Version Darkflame.apprentice.png|Apprentice Version Darkflame.warrior.png|Warrior Version Kin Members '''Father: ' :Blackstar: 'Mother: ' :Darkflower: 'Foster Mother: ' :Tallpoppy: 'Sister: ' :Flowertail: '''Half-Brothers: :Rowanclaw: :Cedarheart: Half-Sibling: :Lavenderkit: Mate: :Pinenose: (formerly) Kit: :Weaselkit: Grandmother: :Hollyflower: Uncle: :Flintfang: Aunt: :Fernshade: Nieces: :Olivenose: :Shrewfoot: Half-Nieces: :Dawnpelt: Nephew: :Scorchfur: Half-Nephews: :Tigerstar: :Flametail: Grandnieces: :Berryheart: :Cloverfoot: :Beenose:Revealed on Kate's blog :Bluebellkit:Revealed on Kate's Blog :Yarrowleaf: :Gullpaw: :Frondpaw: Half-Grandnieces: :Sleekwhisker: :Lightkit: :Pouncekit: Grandnephews: :Buster: :Conepaw: Half-Grandnephews: :Juniperclaw: :Strikestone: :Shadowkit: Great-Grandnieces: :Needletail: :Sunkit: :Hopkit: Great-Grandnephews: :Spirekit: :Hollowkit: :Flaxkit: Cousin: :Badgerfang: Tree Quotes "The tom’s bold question surprised Blackfoot, but he remembered the conditions TigerClan lived in, stinking and dirty, with hardly any prey, death was all too common, and Darkflower couldn’t hide it from their kits." --Blackfoot after Darkkit asked if Darkflower is in StarClan (Blackstar's Amends, chapter 1) "Why can’t she come back? I want her here! Not in StarClan where we can’t see her! I want her milk! Not Tallpoppy’s milk!" --Darkkit about Darkflower (Blackstar's Amends, chapter 1) "Did you see Darkflower? did she tell you our names?" --Darkkit asking Blackstar (Blackstar's Amends, chapter 4) "Does he want me to name him Whitekit? Have a warrior name like mine? Does he want to be Whitefoot? I don’t want to name him after me." --Blackstar thinking about Darkkit (Blackstar's Amends, chapter 4) Darkkit: ''" I’m Darkkit. Will my warrior name be Darkflower?"'' Blackstar: '"''No, the first part will be a remembrance of your mother, but the second part of your name will represent you. Now, how about you go tell Tallpoppy your new name?" 'Russetfur: '"They are good names. I think they think so too." --Darkkit, Blackstar and Russetfur (Blackstar's Amends, chapter 4) "Blackstar glances at his kits, they have grown in the quarter moon since his leadership ceremony, Darkkit is already able to tackle Volekit, the biggest of Dawncloud’s litter. Darkkit pounces on Volekit, and both toms’ roll into a playful tumble." --Narrator on Darkkit (Blackstar's Amends, chapter 5) '''Blackstar: ''"Don’t ever ask about my kits like that again! They’ve been through enough, their mother was killed!"'' Leopardstar: '"''Kits Blackstar? How wonderful! All the Clans are sorry about the death of your kits’ mother. What are their names?" 'Blackstar: '"'' Darkkit and Flowerkit. After their mother, Darkflower." '''Everyone: '"Darkkit! Flowerkit! Darkkit! Flowerkit!"'' --Blackstar about his kits during a Gathering (Blackstar's Amends, chapter 7) "''I was following Darkkit! He wanted to defend the nursery against that evil rogue and wouldn’t listen to me. I had to make sure he’ll be okay!" --Flowerkit about Darkkit (Blackstar's Amends, chapter 7) 'Darkkit: '"When can Flowerkit come back? Volekit, Cinderkit and Mosskit don’t let me play with them anymore. They say I’m too big and restless." 'Littlecloud: '"That’s because you are too big and restless. You’re going to become just as big and strong as your father."'' --Darkkit and Littlecloud (Blackstar's Amends, chapter 8) "''Blackstar sighed in relief, Darkkit and Flowerkit had such a hard start in life, he was glad that they are moving on and thriving. He could see their mother’s spirit racing through them in leaps and bounds." --Blackstar thinking about Flowerkit and Darkkit (Blackstar's Amends, chapter 8) '''Russetfur: ''"They are great kits. Flowerkit has her mother’s gentleness."'' 'Blackstar: '"And Darkkit has his mother’s ambition. But they are too bored and fidgety. Hopefully before long, they’ll have some new denmates." --Russetfur and Blackstar about Darkkit and Flowerkit (Blackstar's Amends, chapter 9) "His kits have grown stronger throughout their apprenticeship and have turned into fine warriors." --Blackstar thinking about Darkflame and Flowertail (Blackstar's Amends, chapter 10) "They were always there, throughout each life, throughout each challenge and mistake. They were there." --Blackstar thinking about Darkflame and Flowertail (Blackstar's Amends, chapter 10) References and Citations Category:Characters Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Blackstar's Amends Characters Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Stealthfire star's Creations Category:Supporting Characters